Gamma Knights
by TimeLord33
Summary: This is a crossover of Forever Knight and The Incredible Hulk (TV show). Nick is investigating brutal murders commited by some sort of monster just as David Banner arrives in town to consult with Natalie on his unique problem.


For Christmas I received 2 DVD box sets; the first was the Incredible Hulk TV show and the second was Forever Knight. The other day I recognized a familiar name to both, James D. Parriot. That was the inspiration for this story.  
  
He was brought across in 1228, preyed on humans for their blood. Now he wants to be mortal again, and repay society for his sins. To emerge from his world of darkness, his endless, FOREVER KNIGHT.  
  
Doctor David Banner, physician, scientist, searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have. Then an accidental overdose of Gamma radiation alters his body chemistry. Now when David Banner grows angry or outraged a startling metamorphosis occurs. The Creature is driven by rage and pursued by an investigative reporter. The Creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. David Banner is believed to be dead and he must let the world think that he is dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gamma Knights  
  
by  
TimeLord33  
  
As the sun set slowly over the Toronto skyline, Detective Nick Knight set down the daily newspaper and took a deep swig from the green bottle in his hand. A small trickle of cow blood ran down his chin. The headlines in the paper, 'Cops baffled by Killer', annoyed him and not because it was inaccurate. There had been three incredibly brutal killings in just under a week and a half and not a single clue to go on.  
Captain Stonetree was getting grief from the Mayor and was in turn passing it on to Schanke and himself. There was no doubt the killings were related; the bodies had been torn apart indicating the killer had almost supernatural strength. Nick had checked into the angle that the killer might be a vampire but had come up empty, never the less he asked Janet to keep an eye out for any suspicious new arrivals. Any new vampires in town eventually made it to the Raven.  
The phone rang. Two rings and the machine picked up.  
"This is Nick Knight, I'm either in bed or incommunicado, leave a message." Beep.  
"Knight," said the voice of Don Schanke over the machine speaker "Rise and shine sleepy head. Victim number four just showed up behind the bus station, Stonetree wants you and me there pronto."  
Anger welled in Nick at the thought of another victim, he violently threw the blood bottle into the fireplace.  
  
David Banner waited at the door to Natalie Lambert's lab while she finished a rather grizzly autopsy.  
"Victim number three, as with the first two, was dismembered by physical brute force by assailant or assailants unknown," said Doctor Lambert into the recorder then clicked it off.  
David took the opportunity to knock. "Doctor Lambert?"  
"That's what the plaque on my desk says," she said as she turned toward him.  
"My name is David Bowman, I was hoping to talk to you about your paper in the Toronto Medical Journal."  
"I wasn't aware anyone read the Journal," Natalie joked and extended her hand "let alone the section on isolation and removal of mutant cells."  
David shook her hand "I have a similar problem and was hoping you might be able to help me."  
"Always happy to help a fan," smiled Natalie then motioned to the table "and it just so happens my patient can wait. Let me buy you a cup of coffee."  
  
Nick's 62 Caddy pulled up to the police barricade outside the bus terminal, onlookers were already congregating and the press was there in full force.  
"Detective Knight," one reporter yelled, holding her microphone towards him "Is this another Jigsaw Murder?"  
Nick winced at the name. "Are you really going to call them that?" he asked, then shook his head and crossed the barrier.  
"Well, partner," said Schanke as Nick approached "Definitely victim number four. Same M.O., young punk completely ripped apart, nothing stolen and no apparent motive."  
"Any witness'?" asked Nick as they approached the scene. It was just as gory as the last three, blood and appendages strewn about the alley.  
"Sort of. Got a wino was sleepin' it off behind that dumpster when a fight woke him up. Swears up and down he saw some kind of monster through the flashes of lightning. Was it even rainin this afternoon? Anyway, he says this thing ripped the kid apart then tore off down the alley." Schanke relayed, making a drinking sign with his hand "You ask me it's the sauce talkin'."  
"Crime scene guys find anything?"  
"Nada. Cripes, Stonetree is gonna have our hides," Schanke said as he put a cigarette in his mouth.  
"I'm going to follow this one to the morgue, see if Nat has any luck," Nick said, then took the cigarette out of Schanke's mouth. "Don't make me call Myra."  
"What? I quit," he yelled after Nick. As Nick drove off a disturbing memory edged into the back of his mind.  
  
It was the late 1800's and the sun was setting over London. Nicholas headed up the stairs and in to Henry's laboratory. As usual Henry was bent over a microscope, he turned as Nicholas entered and gave him a warm smile. "Good evening, Doctor," "Nicholas, excellent, come in," Henry stood and motioned to the microscope. "I have made a break through." Nicholas quickly crossed the floor and took the stool, leaning in to monitor the slide. "On the slide is a cell riddled with consumption," taking a dropper Henry adds a liquid to the slide "now watch as I add our formula." Nicholas watched in fascination as the formula bonded with the cell and rejuvenated it, all traces of disease disappeared, he looked up. "Henry this fantastic." "Actually it is only half fantastic. The treated cell thrives for a short time and then collapses on itself," explained Henry. Nicholas deflated, Henry slapped him on the back. "Not to worry, my friend, we are a step closer. Soon I will rid the world of sickness and disease and you will have your sunrise." Nicholas brightened a little, if only from the Doctors exuberance.  
  
David felt a glimmer of hope talking with Natalie, her work with isolating cellular mutation was innovative. While she couldn't cure it yet she was very optimistic. David was so involved discussing a possible cure for him, he didn't notice someone enter the room.  
"Nat," said the newcomer.  
Natalie turned and smiled, "Nick, there's someone I'd like you to meet," she motioned to David across the cafeteria table. "Detective Nick Knight, Doctor David Bowman."  
David stood and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure."  
"Nice to meet you," Nick shook David's hand, he noticed it was very cold.  
"Natalie we've got another victim."  
"Oh, Nick, I just finished the last one," she sighed, obviously overwhelmed by the workload and the viciousness of these killings. "Is it the same as the others?"  
"Yeah, young man, torn apart," Nick answered.  
"Can I help," David volunteered? He genuinely wanted to help but also selfishly wanted to continue his conversation with Natalie.  
"Maybe a fresh pair of eyes is just what the doctor ordered," said Nat. "Lets suit you up."  
A short time later David and Natalie were in front of an exam table with a dismembered corpse before them. Nick stood in the back observing.  
"The strength required to rip this arm off would be substantial, isn't it more likely some sort of machinery was used," asked David?  
"No," answered Natalie, she motioned to the wrist. "look at the bruises on the wrist, those are marks left by a large hand."  
David flexed the hand, "There are no bones left in this wrist, the pressure applied turned them to dust."  
"Plus there was no sign that any of the bodies were moved or that any machinery capable of that kind of damage had been at the crime scenes," Nick added.  
"What's this," asked David, moving to the torso.  
Natalie picked up a strap from around the bodies neck. "It looks like a camera strap," she turned to Nick. "Was there a camera with the possessions?"  
"No, and crime scene never mentioned finding one..." Nick remembered what Schanke told him the wino saw. "It didn't thunderstorm earlier today, did it?"  
"No clear skies all day," she answered.  
"There was a witness at the scene who said he saw a monster in the flashes of thunder. So if there was no lightning..."  
"Then maybe the victim took pictures of his attacker," Nat finished.  
The word monster struck David, "Where did the murder happen?"  
"The bus depot, just a few hours ago," answered Nick. "I'm going to run back over there see if I can find something they missed."  
David had taken the bus in late this afternoon and though he didn't remember the Hulk making an appearance he wanted to be positive.  
"Do you mind if I come with, maybe I can find something, forensically, that was missed.  
"Okay, sure. Come on," Nick said then headed out.  
  
Nicholas had to go around the back way to get into Henry's lab, some kind of mob had formed out front. As he entered the lab he was met by Henry's pistol.  
"Nicholas," he sighed in relief and lowered the weapon.  
"Henry, what is going on?"  
"It would seem word of my experiments got out," Henry said. "The locals seem to think it's some kind of witchcraft."  
"Small minded fools," cursed Nicholas. "I'll show them witchcraft."  
Henry stopped him "No Nicholas, I have something better for you to see."  
He led Nicholas over to the lab table and motioned to the microscope. The crowd out front grew louder as Nicholas looked in the eyepiece. The cell on the slide was clean and strong, he looked at Henry and asked.  
"How long?"  
"Over forty eight hours," was the answer. "With no signs of degradation."  
Nicholas smiled, "How long until we can test?"  
"I've made a batch of the viable formula," Henry explained as he crossed the lab to large beaker of fluid. "We should be able to..."  
Before he could finish the sentence the windows of the lab smashed in with blazing fire.  
"Henry," screamed Nicholas! The flames quickly engulfed the chemicals in the lab. He could not see Henry and the fire was quickly pushing him out of the building. Nicholas grabbed a handful of notebooks off the nearest desk and turned. The last thing he heard before he was forced to fly out the window was an inhuman cry.  
  
In the alley crime scene, David and Nick surveyed the area.  
"I'm going to head down the alley, if the perp took the camera maybe he dropped it down the way," stated Nick as he headed away.  
"I'll stick around here and look for anything your forensic team might have missed," replied David. He bent down next to the dumpster, examining the area.  
The sight wasn't a pretty one, even with the body gone there was a tremendous amount of blood covering the alley. The fact that the victim was torn apart worried David because there were very few beings on the planet with the strength to do this. The Hulk was one of those, and though he didn't remember the creature making an appearance in Toronto it still worried him.  
Just then four young men dressed in jeans and leather entered the alley off the street, callously ripping down the police tape. David stood up, worry showed on his face, not for himself but for these boys.  
"What the hell are you doing here," asked the one with the mohawk? Obviously intoxicated already, he took a drink from his bottle. His companions began circling David.  
"I'm working with the police," David said raising his hands to show he didn't want trouble. "We are investigating the murder that happened here tonight."  
"You don't look like a cop," Mohawk sneered.  
"I'm a doc..." David started but was cut off by a shove to the shoulder.  
"I think you're a crummy reporter, and I think you're gonna make money offa my friend Mickey's murder."  
"I assure you.." another shove, from behind this time. "Please don't do this. Nick!" David shouted, hoping the detective would hear and come quickly.  
"I think there's gonna be more blood in this alley tonight," he smiled. "Right boys?"  
"Nick!" David called again as the circle of thugs closed on him. "Please! Don't do this!"  
A push from the side spun David around toward Mohawk who smashed the bottle he was drinking across his face. Clutching his bleeding face, David was kicked behind the dumpster while the gang congratulated themselves on their victory.  
A wave of adrenaline coursed through David's medulla oblongata sparking the gamma ray induced mutation. A chain reaction the speed of thought took place and he began to become something more than David Banner, but something less too. His muscles swelled, his skin took on a green hue, clothing that could no longer contain him shredded under the pressure. Seconds after David went tumbling behind the dumpster the Incredible Hulk came out, and he was not happy.  
The punks stared dumbfounded for a second and then survival instincts kicked in and they began to take of. The Hulk roared as he shoved the dumpster with one hand toward the opening of the alley, it hit one of the gang and knocked him unconscious before skidding to a halt and blocking the exit for the rest.  
Of the three left, two decided to try a run for it past the green monster. One made it the other the Hulk grabbed by his shirt and launched him uH th down the alley. There he collided with his friend who had slipped past, they both now lay on the ground insensate. The green behemoth then turned toward Mohawk, the last one left, and released a devastating roar before starting towards him.  
  
Nick scanned the alley with his vampiric senses, searching for anything that would be of help in this investigation. Around the corner the alley came to a dead end about fifty feet down. He moved to the wall at the end, forced into the bricks were quarter-sized holes in patters of five, four up top one lower. The shape of a hand, Nick thought, if you forced it into the brick and climbed. He floated up to the roof, following the handholds. Once there he found the smashed remains of a camera. Carefully he scooped it up and buried it in his deepest pocket, if there was any film not exposed already he wanted to keep it that way.  
Nick was about to see if he could follow this new trail when he heard the roar.  
  
Nick flew down the alley and glided into a run, he was stopped short by what he saw. A large green creature, growling like an animal was holding a screaming punk over his head, with three others incapacitated around the alley. He pulled his gun, unsure if it would have any affect, and shouted.  
"Metro Police! Put the boy down and step away!"  
The Hulk turned toward Nick and roared then hoisted the punk into the air where he came down on the second floor fire escape of the nearest building. The Hulk then turned to Nick and bellowed a challenge. Nick put the gun away, sure it would do no good and then shifted to his vampire form. His eyes glowed yellow, Nick bared his fangs and launched himself at the Hulk. His immortal form crashed into the green giant and threw him through the brick wall behind him.  
The Hulk was stunned, not by the blow but he had never met this kind of resistance before. Quickly regaining his footing the Creature grabbed Nick and tossed him out the front window of the store they had just crashed into. He landed unceremoniously on the windshield of the nearest car, smashing it. Nick looked back to the store and saw the Hulk coming his way, destroying anything in his path, like an angry child throwing a tantrum.  
Nick decided he needed to get this thing out of the area before it hurt someone or destroyed this half of town.  
Nick jumped off the car and ran back into the alley. As the Hulk exited the front of the store Nick flew at him from behind and lifted him skyward. The Creature flailed and roared as they hurled across the night sky. Nick dropped the Hulk in an open area of a nearby forest preserve, he wasn't even stunned by the fall. Immediately the Hulk began tearing at anything in his way, trees rocks, the ground.  
Brute force wasn't going to work taking this thing down so Nick decided to try another tactic. He landed nearby the Hulk, hands open and out to his side, trying to look non-threatening. The Hulk roared at him, but didn't attack. Nick found his eyes and sent his will to the Creature.  
"Calm down," he said, passing the feeling to the beast. "No one wants to hurt you."  
The Hulk looked at Nick with confusion and stood up straight, unclenching his fists.  
"That's it," willed Nick. "Nice and calm."  
The Hulk let out a long sigh and Nick thought he started to glow. Before his stunned eyes the Creature began to shrink, muscles becoming a more human proportion and his color more normal. Within a few moments Nick was standing before a normal man and not just any normal man either. He was more than a little surprised to be standing in front of David Bowman.  
  
Nicholas hadn't gone back to Henrys' lab. The paper had told him all he needed to know, the building destroyed and his friend dead. It was time to move on yet again, but he hesitated. Henry had been the closest thing he had to a cure, Nicholas was loath to give that up. So he lingering for a week or two, hoping some other avenue would present itself. That was when he started noticing the murders. They were brutal but that wasn't what attracted his attention. It was the victims that caught his curiosity.  
It wasn't until the third victim that Nicholas put it all together. The local priest was first, then the night constable and third, Gwendolyn Simpson. The name struck him not only because she was Henrys' maid but also according to the papers after the fire, it was she who had accused Henry of witchcraft. The story went that she advised her local priest, the second victim. The priest then advised the night constable, the first victim.  
The pieces fell in to place easily for Nicholas, yet he didn't want to believe it. Was it possible that somehow Henry had survived and was taking his revenge? He couldn't imagine Henry committing such ghastly crimes, it just was not like him. Nicholas decided he must find whoever the murderer was. If it was Henry then perhaps he was not acting himself because he was injured and needed help. Nicholas was determined to find out and his first stop was the burned out remains of Henrys' lab.  
  
The next morning at Precinct 27 the four punks arrested for disorderly conduct and trespassing on a crime scene were bailed out. It wouldn't be easy for Jack Magee, who had arrived by the red eye flight, to convince his boss at the National Register that bail was a proper use of his corporate credit card. This was, however, the first solid lead on the Hulk he had had in months.  
"Mr. Johnson," called Jack. "I'm Jack Magee from the National Register."  
"You're the dude who bailed us out," asked Mohawk? Jack nodded. "Thanks, man. Bein hung over in a cell really bites. Let's hit it guys," Johnson finished and started to leave.  
"Hold it a second, boys," said Jack as he stepped in front of the leaving punks. For his efforts he received a look that he was sure would get him well beaten before the surrounding police could stop them. "I have just a few questions that could earn you some cash."  
"How much?"  
Cash always got the attention, Jack thought. "10,000 dollars."  
"Sweet," responded Johnson "what do you want to know."  
  
Nick Knight sat in his apartment wondering what to do when Natalie came in.  
"Nick you won't believe what I found out about our mysterious Doctor Bowman," she said.  
"Try me," he replied. Thinking it would have to be better than him changing into a 7 foot green monster and tearing up property to surprise him. And that seemed unlikely.  
"I thought he looked familiar so I did a little digging," Natalie said as she opened he briefcase. She took out a photo of David.  
"His real name is Doctor David Banner. A brilliant scientist who supposedly died almost fifteen years ago," Natalie finished. Nick didn't look surprised.  
"Why don't you look surprised," she asked"  
"Probably because it's not high on the list of surprising things that Nick has discovered about me today," answered David.  
Natalie watched in surprise as David came down the stairs leading to Nicks upper loft.  
"What is going on," she asked?  
"Have a seat I have a long story to tell both of you," David said as he motioned to the couch.  
Over the next hour or so David Banner laid out his whole story. His study into human strength reserves, the accidental gamma poisoning and of course the Creature. He told them of his quest over the years to find a cure and always coming up short.  
"My latest quest brought me to you, Natalie," said David. "Your research seemed directed right at me."  
"I'm flattered and I would like to help," said Natalie. "But, I'm sorry David, Nick I'm sure you realize that David's Creature is exactly the suspect we are looking for in these murders."  
"I had thought of that," answered Nick. "David has a pretty good alibi, he's got a bus ticket, bought in Chicago, that says he just arrived here today. So while his Hulk could have committed today's murder, it's unlikely it committed the others. And as the M.O. is the same in all the killings I'm inclined to rule him out as a suspect. Plus," Nick added "I saw him incapacitate four gang bangers last night without hurting any of them seriously. Which lends credence to David's theory that his Creature won't kill."  
"So now what do we do," she asked?  
"I start from step one again trying to find a killer," answered Nick. "And you and David work on finding him a cure for his affliction."  
"Now that the Creature has been seen I may not have much time. With all the media attention in the area already I can't risk exposure," David said.  
"Don't worry you'll be safe here," Nick assured him.  
  
It didn't take long for Jack Magee to figure out that the punks knew very little. They were having a little fun with some guy in the alley where their buddy had been killed. The next thing they knew some big green monster was tossing them around like rag dolls. Johnson did recall before he passed out that a cop showed up on the scene. Convinced he had gotten all that they knew, Jack told them he would be in touch.  
He went up to the desk and asked the sergeant if he could speak with officer Mercado. Mercado was a meter maid and the one who called him at the Register with the Hulk story. She came out they went around back so as not to be overheard. He asked her who the officer was who confronted the Hulk.  
"Well, detective Knight called in the alley disturbance," she answered.  
"Can I speak to him?"  
"He only works nights, he won't be in till later."  
"It's important that I talk to him before that," Magee said. "Do you think you can get me his home address?"  
"I don't know Mr. Magee..." Mercado said hesitantly.  
Jack Magee knew his way around hesitant people, he promised her anonymity. Plus he dangled the 10,000-dollar reward in front of her again. It didn't take long before he had Knights address, and was en route to his home.  
  
As Nicholas approached Henry's destroyed lab he noted how eerily quiet the area was. Not surprising though, tales of haunting and other superstitious nonsense had already made there way around town. Then he saw movement at the far end of the rubble, he quickly made his way towards it.  
"You there," he shouted, "Stop!"  
The man, covered with a hooded cloak, turned to him.  
"Nicholas," he asked? The man then removed his hood and revealed his identity.  
"Henry? Henry it is you," he smiled and hugged his friend. "I thought you were dead."  
"I was Nicholas, I was," he said. Nicholas thought he looked healthy but sounded unwell. As he continued his eyes were glazed.  
"They tried to kill me to stop my work but the work won over," Henry ranted.  
"Your work? Henry the formula?"  
"Yes Nicholas, my friend, the formula. It fell onto me during the fire and saved me. Remade me!"  
"Henry you should have tried to contact me," said Nicholas. "I could have helped you."  
"No, Nicholas, no. I wanted the world to believe me dead. Wanted my enemies to think me gone until I could exact my revenge," Henry whispered.  
"Revenge," Nicholas asked? Worried, he asked the question he did not want to know the answer to, "Henry, are you responsible for these killing?"  
"No, no, no, Nicholas not I. But someone close to me, someone I trust as myself."  
Henry stood to his full height and eyed Nicholas.  
"Why so curious," he asked, accusingly. "Yes, I see now, you want the formula for yourself."  
"Henry, what are you talking about," asked Nicholas, worried by his friends tone.  
"I think you know very well what I'm talking about," Henry accused. "You were behind the attack on my lab the whole time!"  
"Henry, please don't..." Nicholas begged but he wasn't listening.  
"I should have seen it before," He continued, his breath was becoming labored. "You would take my formula and leave me dead. Well I'll show you, Nicholas. I'll show the world I'm not to be trifled with."  
Henry hunched over in pain, Nicholas went to help but was pushed away. Henry's veins began protruding from under his skin, his body to twist and grow. A ghastly hump hunched Henry and his hair became a disheveled mop on his head. His face contorted to something barely recognizable as human. When the transformation was complete Nicholas could see nothing of his friend Henry in the thing that stood before him. Then it spoke.  
"Know this all who would run afoul of Doctor Henry Jeykll, you face the wrath of Mister Hyde," it boomed and then came for Nicholas.  
  
Jack Magee pulled down the street where detective Knight lived, it looked like some sort of industrial park. He thought the yuppies had probably driven the businesses out and converted everything to lofts. Knight was probably some artsy type.  
His car rolled to a stop next to an old Cadillac, Jack turned off the ignition and got out of the car. He approached the door to the detectives building, a strong steel door with a bell/intercom on the right and a one- way camera above the left side. Jack rang the bell, a few seconds later came a response.  
"Can I help you," asked the male voice?  
"Detective Knight, I'm Jack Magee with the National Register," he started "I need to speak with you about the disturbance in the alley last night."  
"Mr. Magee I'm sure you can understand that that alley is part of an ongoing criminal investigation and I can't discuss it."  
"I'm not so interested in the murders as with the repots of a large hulking creature eyewitness' reported seeing," Jack stated.  
"Mr. Magee I am currently involved in a homicide investigation in which four people have been brutally murdered," came Knights' angered reply. "I have better things to do than indulge you 'rags' flights of fancy! Good night!"  
Well sure when you put it that way, thought Jack. But he still pushed on.  
"Detective Knight, it is just possible that..."  
"Look, Mr. Magee," came Nicks voice from the intercom "You are making me angry, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry! If you are intent on talking to a policeman I am certain I could make a call to the precinct and have a squad pick you up. From your cell there would be many, many officers for you to interview. I hope I am making myself clear. Good night, Mr. Magee!"  
The intercom clicked off.  
Jack made his way back to his car. He was so intent on his next move he didn't notice the figure silently approaching him from behind.  
  
Nick clicked off the intercom and turned away from the small monitor to outside. More than a little annoyed that Magee had found his house, he made a mental note to find whoever gave out his address and give them a dressing down.  
Nick walked back through the apartment. For a moment he listened to David and Natalie spouting so much medical jargon he could feel a migraine coming on, then moved on to his dark room. The film he had found in the remains of the camera was only slightly exposed. The pictures were turning out with a grayish tint and streaks where the light completely exposed the film. However they were turning out. The first few had been of the victim and his girlfriend in a not so decent entanglement, some more of him with his buddies, drinking and playing video games. This last batch of pictures seemed to be what Nick was looking for, the first was blurred but you could definitely make out the alley where the murder happened. The next seemed to be of a massive chest, hairy in tattered clothing. Nick placed the last exposed picture into the developing chemicals. As the image cleared his worst suspicions were confirmed there was no doubt anymore. The doorbell rang again. Nick's anger grew, he had no time to deal with Mr. Magee right now. He stormed towards the door. If he had to he would hypnotize the reporter into forgetting about his address, the Hulk and any children he had, to make him go away. Without looking at the monitor Nick clicked on the intercom and said. "Mr. Magee, this is your final warning. If you do not get the hell out of here I will..." Nick was interrupted by a gut-wrenching scream, followed by a sickening laughter. This drew the attention of even David and Natalie. They rose from their seats and stood next to Nick. David flinched as he saw Magee in the monitor. He was dangling in front of the camera, a large hand around his neck Thorn in his side as he had been for many years David still had no wish to see him hurt. "Come now Nicholas," said a voice. "I would have expected better manners from you. Why don't you let me and the good reporter here up and we can discuss old times."  
Then just to let Nick know it wasn't an option, the hand tightened a little harder around Jack's neck, making him scream again.  
Nick buzzed them in.  
  
Mr. Hyde came quickly for Nicholas, but he was ready. As Hyde lunged, Nicholas grabbed his wrists, fell backwards and launched his attacker with his feet across the debris of the lab. Hyde slammed upside down and backwards into one of the last remaining wooden supports of the lab. He quickly brushed this off and returned to his feet. Nicholas shifted to his vampire form and hissed as he took to the air. Soaring over the space that separated them, he crashed into Hyde's midsection carrying them past the former lab and across the road. There they hit the ground and tumbled down to the abandoned dock by the Thames River. Again Hyde was quick to his feet, quicker than Nicholas. He grabbed Nicholas by the foot and spun him to gain momentum. On the third turn he released him into the air, sailing a good thirty feet. Nicholas crashed into a watchman's shack near the entrance of the dock, Hyde quickly approaching. Nicholas got up shakily and saw his attackers powerful, twisted fist come down across his face. Right then left, staggering Nicholas out of the dock and on to the shore beyond. Hyde approached with a jagged piece of wood from the demolished shack. "I've got your cure, Nicholas," he screeched, brandishing the makeshift stake. "Administered right to the heart, it should solve all of your problems." Nicholas planted his feet, Hyde may have been quick and strong, but Nicholas had 700 years of brutality behind him. As Hyde lunged with the stake, Nicholas sidestepped him and tore it out of his hand. As the monster went by he received the board to the back of his skull and toppled to the ground. As Nicholas bent down to pick Hyde up off the ground, he said. "I am truly sorry, Henry, but you must be stopped, now!" He threw Hyde across the shore where he bluntly hit the support beam of a suspension bridge. As Hyde watched the vampire Nicholas stalk towards him, yellow eyes blazing and fangs bared, he realized he might have underestimated his opponent. He decided on the better part of valor, running. Nicholas watched as Hyde climbed the beam of the bridge. He easily flew to the road and was there seconds before Hyde. The monster saw Nicholas and changed course to continue his ascent up the bridge, moving nimbly and quickly for one of his size. Nicholas followed until he cut off Hyde at the top of the bridge, far above the dark waters below. Hyde made a desperate move against Nicholas that he easily avoided. He then grabbed Hyde by the throat and hung him over the side of the bridge. Hyde's eyes softened and he said. "Do it quickly, my friend," the voice was not Hyde's, but Henrys. "Henry," asked Nicholas? "Please, Nicholas. I cannot control him and his fury overwhelms me. I fear I will be soon lost to him forever," he pleaded. "Stop me now before I..." Henry gurgled and shook. "Pathetic fool," Henrys voice was replaced by Hyde's "You are already lost, you're life and soon the world will belong to..." Hyde stopped suddenly and Henry spoke again. "Please, Nicholas. You must do it now!" "Henry," started Nicholas, now unsure of what to do. Obviously his friend was not completely lost and he could help him. "Let me help you. Together we can..." "No, it's too late for me," he said and then struggled with his cloak. "I am sorry, Nicholas." From inside his cloak he pulled a Crucifix and touched it to the vampire's hand. Smoke and burning caused Nicholas to recoil reflexively. The man who was Dr. Henry Jekyll fell silently to the murky waters of the Thames below.  
  
Nick never saw his friend Dr. Jeykll again, nor the creature known as Mr. Hyde. He assumed they perished in the fall to the river. Until, that is, he entered Nick's apartment with Jack Magee in his grasp. Nick knew that Hyde was the murderer he had been looking for. The picture from the alley victims' camera had shown his horrifying face in the film Nick had just developed. That didn't make seeing him now any less shocking. Hyde threw Jack into the kitchen area where he landed roughly on Natalie and David. Then he slammed the sliding door shut and twisted the sliding mechanism into a tangled mess. Escape from that door would not be possible. He turned toward Nick. "Nicholas, my old friend," he said. "I've been looking for you for quite some time but you always remained just out of my grasp. Now that I've found you I can take my full revenge. First though you have some thing I need." "What are you talking about, Henry," Nick asked? He had no idea what he could have that would be of interest to him. "I AM NOT HENRY!" Hyde bellowed. Nick had obviously hit a nerve there. "I want the notebooks, Nicholas." Of course, the notebooks, Nick had taken them when he fled Henry's burning lab that night. Nick had tried to duplicate the formula from those note but they were incomplete. He had only been able to remake the first formula, the one that caused the cells to thrive then collapse. Nick had put them away decades ago and not given them another thought. "What do you need them for," Nick asked? "That is my concern, not yours. Now give them to me." "You know I can't let you do that, Henry." "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He yelled. He then launched the nearest chair at Nick, which was easily avoided. "Give me the notebooks, Nicholas, NOW!"  
Hyde then looked at the kitchen to where the other occupants of the apartment were sitting and smiled.  
"Or I will start eliminating you're friends," he smiled as he headed for the would be hostages.  
  
David caught Jack Magee, with Natalie's help, before his skull was crushed against the refrigerator. As they tumbled to the floor he knew there would be no escape from Magee this time. Magee rubbed his neck and looked at Natalie then David, his eyes widened.  
"Banner," he exclaimed! "You're alive!"  
David said nothing, he could see the wheels in Magee's mind turning, putting together the pieces of the puzzle he'd been collecting for years.  
"You're John Doe. You are the Hulk," he spoke as a man whose life had finally found completion. "It all makes sense now."  
"That's great Jack," said David, resigned to his fate now. "Let's hope you live long enough to use the information."  
Magee looked at David quizzically, then looked back toward Hyde who was now headed for them.  
Faster than David could fathom, Nick was between Hyde and the kitchen. His eye's blazed yellow, growling through fanged teeth. David looked at Natalie in disbelief.  
"Nick is a vampire?"  
"Says the man who changes into a seven foot tall green monster," Nat countered.  
"Touché," responded David.  
"He's the reason I've been studying mutated cells," stated Natalie. David nodded his understanding. Hyde bellowed an ear splitting roar and backhanded Nick, sending him crashing into the fireplace mantle. Hyde's massive hand grabbed Natalie by the arm and pulled her close to him. As Nick got to his feet Hyde crushed her close, she let out a scream. Nick stopped where he was. "Good choice, Nicholas," Hyde commented. "Now the notebooks please." David had to do something, he quickly scanned the kitchen and saw a large knife just above the sink. As quick as he could he grabbed it, lunging for Hyde he buried the blade into his arm. Hyde howled but did not release his hostage. Anger burned in his eyes as he let fly a punch that send David careening into and over the couch in the next room. David landed hard on the floor. The pain of the punch and landing, coupled with the frustration of being discovered by Magee and his inability to help his friends, put him over the edge. As David started to sit up his eyes glowed a white green.  
  
"Now, if we can dispense with any further heroics," Hyde gloated. "The note books if you would be..."  
A loud growl distracted Hyde and he look to the noise. The Hulk stood up from behind the couch and shrugged off his tattered shirt. He then turned toward Hyde and roared, gritting his teeth.  
"Oh, David," whispered Natalie.  
"Friend of yours, Nicholas," asked Hyde. "Please tell him to..."  
The Hulk slid the couch toward Hyde and Natalie faster than he could react. The couch hit them hard and they tumbled over it. Natalie was thrown free and before Hyde could recover her the Hulk was on him. Grabbing him by the chest he threw Hyde across the length of the living quarters and into the cinder block wall.  
Nick took this chance to leap up and over the second level banister. He hated to leave the fight but had something he hoped could put an end to this once and for all. He just hoped David's creature could keep Hyde occupied long enough for him to get it. He kept a room upstairs as a kind of archive, he entered it and surveyed the contents for what he needed. At the back of the room Nick found a small trunk, he verified the contents then headed back downstairs.  
Hyde and the Hulk were matching each other blow for blow. The building shook with the reverberations of the fight. The Hulk managed to maneuver around the back of Hyde and put him in a full nelson. Nick jumped down in front of the two struggling creatures and opened the trunk. It contained Dr. Jeykll's notebooks and a vial containing the original, useless, formula. Nick had always felt a little uneasy keeping the dangerous fluid around but could never figure out how to dispose of it safely. Now he was glad of it, if he could administer it to Hyde, it should end his reign of terror.  
Hyde saw the trunk and smiled, his victory was at hand. Then pain wracked his features, he screamed and shrank back into Henry Jeykll. The Hulk stepped back, confused. Dr. Jeykll, panting and fighting to maintain control, pleaded with Nick.  
"No, Nicholas, I beg you," he wrenched with pain. "Do not let it recover the notebooks."  
"Henry, let us help you, why does Hyde need the notebooks?"  
"The formula is degrading, his cellular structure is breaking down," again a spasm of pain took him. "Needs the formula to recreate himself again. Please do not give it the formula."  
"This is the original, toxic, formula," Nick said, holding the vial up. "I was going to use it to destroy Hyde, but if you're still in there, let us try and help you."  
"No, please, too late for me. No more deaths on my conscious, please. Kill me," he begged. "Kill me... AAARGHH!" Dr. Jeykll convulsed in agony and collapsed.  
Too quickly Mr. Hyde came up, pushing the baffled Hulk hard into the shuttered windows. The shutters crumpled and the glass broke under the force, the Hulk tumbled out and sunlight poured in.  
Nick took the full force of the sunlight and repelled backwards, smoking. He also dropped the vial and the notebooks, which Hyde quickly snatched up. As long as Hyde stood in the light Nick could not get at him. The Hulk hung precariously by one hand off the window ledge. Hyde would destroy the formula and make it out through the open window before he pulled himself back up.  
"The day is mine," Hyde laughed triumphantly. He lifted his hand to throw down and destroy the deadly formula.  
Nick was sure all was lost.  
Then, amazingly, Hyde's right hand reached up and grabbed his left before it could release the vial.  
"What," asked a confused Hyde?  
"Not.. this.. time.." staggered the voice of Henry Jeykll, out of Hyde's mouth. "today.. you.. DIE!"  
Hyde's two hands fought relentlessly, one trying to bring the vial towards him, the other away. He stumbled around the room fighting with himself until he finally tripped and crashed to the floor.  
Getting slowly to his feet Hyde flexed his hands, he was in full control again.  
"I WIN!" he bellowed. "I..."  
Suddenly he felt odd, he looked around and saw nothing. He looked down and sticking out from his chest was the broken vile, emptying the last of its contents into him.  
The voice of Henry came from Hyde's lips.  
"No. I win."  
Hyde raised his head and opened his mouth to scream, nothing came out. He began to grow. Nick guessed he hit twelve feet before he stopped. His proportions were enormous, if he decided to come at them now he would be unstoppable. Then the transformation took a frightening turn.  
His skin began to bubble. Hyde looked at himself with a detached fascination and remained silent the entire time. His facial features began to melt as he dropped to his knees. Soon he was barely recognizable as a human being. As the formula ran its progress of cells feeding upon themselves, Hyde became noting more than a pile of unrecognizable paste on Nick's floor.  
The Hulk, in the mean time, had pulled himself back in the window and watched the scene with disinterest. With no one left to fight his temper abated, Natalie led him to the nearest chair and Hulk fell into it. With scientific fascination, Natalie watched as the transformation to David Banner took place.  
"The identity of the Hulk," Jack Magee whispered as he tried to open the door to get out. "And a vampire detective, fighting Mr. Hyde. If this doesn't get me Pulitzer it should at least merit a hell of a raise."  
"Mr. Magee," boomed the voice of Nick Knight. "We need to talk."  
Jack turned around wide eyed and faced the vampire.  
  
That evening Jack Magee was on a late flight back to the Register. He had no knowledge of the battle he had witnessed, or the identity of the Hulk. Thanks to a persuasive talking to by Nick he was convinced his Hulk lead was a bust. Workmen were busy at work replacing the shattered window and crushed shutters at Nicks' apartment. And in front of the County Coroners building goodbyes were being said.  
"Are you sure you won't stay," asked Natalie?  
"I really can't," answered David. "Things are just a little too hot around here, even with Magee gone. I'm afraid I need to move on."  
"You're sure we can't change your mind," asked Nick?  
"I'm afraid not," he answered as he pulled his bag up over his shoulder.  
"Keep in touch," said Natalie. "I promise I'll keep looking," she leaned in to hug him.  
"I will, and thank you," he assured her and returned the hug. David turned to Nick and put out his hand. Nick took it.  
"Good luck in your search," Nick said, feeling a kindred spirit in this man.  
"And you my friend," David reciprocated. "Be good to yourselves."  
David turned and headed on his way. Natalie hugged herself and stifled a tear, Nick put his arm around her and they turned to go inside. The 'Jigsaw Murders', officially, would go unsolved. Few people would ever know of the extraordinary events that brought two cursed men together to stop a third.  
  
THE END 


End file.
